The invention relates to a method and a device to produce a shaped sheet metal part, for example a motor vehicle body part.
The prior art, for example WO 2009/105608 A1 or EP 2 420 344 A1, discloses a device for cutting blanks out of a sheet metal band that is continuously fed through a laser cutter. The cut blanks are picked up at the end of the cutting line, for example, by means of a robot, and then stacked on a cart. The cart then transports them to an intermediate storage location or to a shaping system, for example a press. The press produces shaped sheet metal parts from the blanks.
WO 2010/144517 A2 discloses a method for producing a shaped sheet metal part that involves unwinding a sheet metal band from a coil and feeding sections of it to a blanking press in cycles. The blanking press is used to cut blanks out of the sheet metal band in cycles. The blanks are picked up by means of a first transfer device operating in cycles and fed to a processing apparatus. The processing apparatus can be a press.
US 2010/0122970 A1 discloses a cutting table with a holding device to hold a section of sheet metal band that has been laid on it. The holding device is made of holding modules extending in the y-direction that have vacuum sources or magnets mounted on them. The holding modules solidly hold a section of sheet metal laid on the cutting table during the cutting process. Blanks cut out of the sheet metal band are picked up by a first transfer device and then stacked on a pallet.
The methods for producing a shaped sheet metal part using the known devices are complicated and time-consuming.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the goal is to indicate a method and a device that can produce a shaped sheet metal part quickly and efficiently.